


once bitten, twice die

by redlightwarning



Series: coda [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x18: Once Bitten Twice Die, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/pseuds/redlightwarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you referring to our kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off the [1x18: Once Bitten, Twice Die (Sneak Peek #2) video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqwVolr-IQ0)
> 
> completely unbetaed, you can find me [here!](www.melancholylouis.tumblr.com)

“Are you referring to our kiss?”

She huffs at that, shoots Cabe a glance as she tells Toby off.

“ _Don’t_... say it.”

She watches Cabe, who is still giggling at his movie, and figures that probably dodged a literal bullet at that one, but of course Toby has to have the last word because he’s difficult like that and she knows that about him, so she’s mostly unsurprised when he leans in closer to her to whisper the word at her instead, his warm breath making tiny ruffles against a few strands of her hair.

She turns back to him pretty sharpish, her hand coming up to maybe physically hold his mouth shut but also maybe slap him, she’s not quite sure, but it doesn’t happen like that at all. He’s too close, for starters, and she really didn’t think the movement through because she ends up with three fingers smooshed awkwardly against his mouth and it’s confusing for a second, and strange, and she’s uncomfortably aware of the heat of him and it affects him too, she knows. He goes still and silent for possibly the first time ever, his lips parting as he breathes out heavily against her hand and she uses his reaction to her benefit, hooks her fingers against the sharp edge of his row of bottom teeth and reels him in until they’re nose to nose and the air between them growsheavy.

“Almost kiss,” she tells him. “It didn’t happen.”

They’re cutting words, designed to stop him but he takes a half step closer instead, his gaze darting across her face, and she should retreat, she knows, but she never really learned how to back down in a fight, and there’s something about the hint of a smirk he’s wearing that tells her it’s a challenge. She stays put.

He scoffs at her and the damp heat of it washes over her fingers and she’s instantly drawn to his mouth. His bottom lip is red with the pressure of her fingers and she goes cross eyed trying to take it in as he moves steadily closer, his hand coming up to wrap around her wrist, the space between them electric and her eyes flutter shut of her own accord and then he kisses her.

Her digits are still caught between them and it’s strange because she can only fit against his top lip, but also unnervingly hot because his mouth relaxes against her and around her, his tongue grazing the pads of her fingers and she shivers against him, even as he pulls her hand away to kiss her more insistently until she feels dizzy with it.

His hand settles at her waist, creeps his touch below her shirt, feather light and she’s incredibly sensitive to his other hand still wrapped firm around her wrist and how he drags a blunt nail back and forth across her pulse as he pulls away to press further kisses to her neck.

She gasps when his teeth meet the delicate skin of her neck but there’s something weird about the echo of the sound and it niggles at her until she opens her eyes, wrenches herself from Toby’s attentions when she sees the familiar corroded metal of the garage, a strange sort of panic welling up inside.

Cabe’s gone, but there’s no way to know how much or little of their little scene he caught and she feels a little lightheaded, wants to slap the flush from Toby’s cheeks, but escape is just...

Yeah, escape is good.

“This never happened,” she says, voice firm in the hush, if a little airy, but she doesn’t stop to here Toby’s response, just brushes past him on shaky legs as she tries to remember how her knees are supposed to work.

She misses the grin he shoots her and the way he picks his coffee back up, the thin note of sarcasm when he says,

“Okay.

If you say so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah, you are not taking a million-to-one shot with my friend’s life, you understand? You go near him with that ferret, I’m gonna cram that furry little dude up in a place it can never run away from, you follow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, unedited, and even unread and you definitely can't judge me because its 5:30am.
> 
> You can find me [here](www.melancholylouis.tumblr.com)!

She looks at him differently after that and she can’t even help herself. She’s always experienced a sort of low level arousal when she’s around him, and it’s understandable really, because he fits so well with her, adapts a certain grace and sensitivity to her so that each movement seems perfectly choreographed around her. He’s her best friend and she loves him, but she’s always thought there’s been something missing. Like how in order to be with her intellectual equal, best friend and emotional support, there’d be certain compromises she’d have to make, ones she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

Until it all comes crashing into place whilst they’re in the middle of a case and awaiting the breakout of World War III.

“Woah, you are not taking a million-to-one shot with my friend’s life, you understand? You go near him with that ferret, I’m gonna cram that furry little dude up in a place it can never run away from, you follow?”

It catches her off guard; the triple beat of her heart stuttering in her chest and the heat she feels tugging low in her stomach both leave her dizzy and breathless.

She had never truly been sexually attracted to him before, and that had scared her a little, made her hesitate, but the protective anger, that little dominant part he keeps so hidden she’s seeing it for the first time as Walter’s life hangs in the balance?

She can definitely work with that.

Her body tightens for a second in anticipation, but it’s all she can afford herself before there’s a crisis to handle and lives to save and a war to stop.

She doesn’t forget it though.

-x-

When war has been averted and everyone returns back to their ‘normal’ lives, Happy seeks him out in the garage. He’s collapsed into his chair, and looks like he hasn’t even contemplated unpacking his bag yet. It usually annoys her, but she’s feeling brave, maybe, and also excited, so she nudges his bag with her foot as she lounges against his desk, but she doesn’t comment. Instead she lets the chaos wash over her and just watches him watch her. He looks confused and she tries not to laugh.

She considers him as she waits, waits for Paige to stop clattering around in search of her textbook, waits for Walter appear, her knight in shining armour, waits for everyone to scatter again until the next case, and thinks about everything she is to him and everything she wants of him.

It’s a big answer.

It’s a scary answer.

So she watches him until the garage arounds them goes quiet and he’s the one left clutching at straws and left uncertain. She speaks before he has a chance to.

“Did you mean what you said to the doctor? About not letting him near Walter with the ferret?”

It’s clear Toby doesn’t know exactly what to make of her opening, but he nods all the same.

“You were angry,” she prods.

Toby nods again, tells her, “He was incompetent.” He sounds pissed again and it sparks something hot and needy in her veins.

“And what would you have... What if it were me instead? What would you tell him?”

There’s a perceptible moment, she thinks, when realization dawns and he changes again, understanding the move she’s made and moulds a response in the spaces she leaves empty for him. He straightens slowly in his chair, leans forward and studies her carefully before he says anything at all.

“I think,” he says, pushing himself up from his chair. He takes an aborted half-step forward as he talks, as if worried he’ll spook her. “That it’d be hard to tell him anything with my hands wrapped around his throat.”

She shivers a little at the dark promise in his tone, and her skin itches for his touch even as she pulls him closer, and his hand settles against her hip.

She feels almost overwhelmingly aroused, and her body aches for him, a whispered union with her heart.

There’s a pause when she realizes she aimed to be kissing him by now, and in an instant, she is terrified again, and she balks and hates herself for it.

“You’re my emergency contact,” she says, like there’s a hidden meaning to the irrelevance of the statement. If it’s there, she’s not aware of it, but it seemed important to say anyway, and he seems to think so too, because he smiles big and bright about it, and she’s suddenly reminded that she came to him with a question and he’s more than answered it for her.

It’s a big answer.

It’s a scary answer.

She hauls him in for a fierce kiss, fingers gripping at his hair like they’ve always known that's where they’ve wanted to be, and her nerves light up, electrified, and she gives a pleased sound when he pushes closer to her until she’s caged in against his desk.  
And it’s the easiest thing ever.


End file.
